Taste of Heaven
by Capricornus152
Summary: The fourth of my ViktorHermione stories. This one involves the Quidditch World Cup. Enjoy and thank you to all my reviwers, I hope you enjoy this one.


Taste of Heaven

Takes place somewhere in the future on Viktor and Hermione's life together in Bulgaria after "Wrapped Around Heaven", "Moonlit Stars" and "Iced Gingerbread".

7-7-7

Sofia, Bulgaria:

Viktor Krum ducked as a Bludger aimed at him from the American Beater, Robinson shot past two inches above his ear and slammed into the side of the stadium, where fans wearing blue red and white uniforms and waving American flags flung themselves away from stray bits of wood and paper.

The American Seeker, Ella Sherman suddenly shot heavenwards and Viktor followed her. His eyes looked blindly for the Golden Snitch through the torrential rain and thunder and lightning.

Sherman had her fingers outstretched but then a purple-white bolt of lightning struck her and she fell. Her broom shot away into the darkness but she was going nowhere and the fall might kill her. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and dropped down, forgetting the Snitch. He swooped down above a group of American fans and dropped the unconscious Sherman. A wizard caught her with the Levitating Spell.

The Snitch appeared near the ground and Viktor plummeted down. He saw the two Beaters, Robinson and a Texan called Carpenter headed towards his flightpath. They were going to smash into him. Viktor waited until the last second and pulled up high enough. Carpenter and Robinson couldn't avoid each other and they crumpled into each other. Viktor then shot after the Snitch.

The Quaffle went above him and eventually he caught the Snitch.

"Bulgaria win! Bulgaria go through to the Quidditch World Cup Final!" The commentator cried.

Viktor changed into a tee shirt and jeans and went into the VIP area with his Bulgaria Team Jacket. Hermione stood leaning against one of the walls. Her curly chocolate brown hair was tousled as she did when she was nervous, she curled it around a finger. She wore a long sleeved Bulgaria tee shirt with Krum in crimson letters against a gray background. She wore tight jeans and a denim jacket over the top. Viktor walked towards and Hermione opened her arms to him.

They hugged tightly and Krum looked down at her tee shirt.

"I thought I asked you not to wear this merchandise cr—"

"It's just a tee shirt."

Viktor pretended to do his trademark frown.

'Then I'll take it off." Hermione began to lift the hem of the tee shirt until Viktor realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

He kissed her and while Viktor talked to Sherman who was sitting with her boyfriend about what had happened, Hermione got two Butterbeers.

The four talked until the Bulgarian Coach asked Viktor to hurry up and come to the press conference.

"You go home. You'll be bored stiff around here." Viktor whispered to her.

Hermione nodded, kissed him once more and left for their apartment in Sofia.

Viktor walked home. The press conference had been stiflingly hot and he was still soaking from the rain and the showers. This resulted in him being irritable and sweaty. The food and drink which had been served were disgusting and lukewarm.

The cold night air welcomed him like an old friend as he walked to their place. He smelt whiskey and the smell of stale pastries.

The password to his apartment was 'Wolf Moon' this week. He wearily removed his jacket and traveling cloak. He mounted the stairs two at a time.

The sight before him was Heaven.

Pure Heaven.

All the lights were off and hundreds of candles sat along the mantelpieces and tables. The golden glow they gave off softly illuminated the living room and they smelt of jasmine, musky and feminine and seductive.

Hermione was sitting on the ninety-degree shaped sofa made of black leather, her feet against the edge of the wood and tinted glass coffee table. She was wearing one of Viktor's tee shirts and pajama bottoms that were slightly bigger than she normally wore. Her hair was back in a ponytail and a pencil was stuck into it.

She was reading a book from their shared bookcase. That was one of the things that they shared, ever since they met properly at Hogwarts. They loved to read and had discussions. They respected each other's opinions and debated. A side to Viktor Krum that he'd only let her see.

On the coffee table sat on a coaster, a cup of tea sat there. She took a sip and looked up at Viktor.

"You have no idea how perfect you look right now." Viktor said, advancing towards her. She stuck out her foot.

"Have a shower first. You'll feel and smell better."

Viktor had to agree. He went into their bedroom, stripped and went into their en-suite bathroom. The hot water washed away the sweat and memories of the terrible conference. He dried off in a towel and slipped into a tight fitting tee with the Gryffindor lion on, which Hermione had enchanted for him and purred and roared amazingly well. The tee shirt showed off his muscles and biceps to great effect. With that he slung on pajama bottoms similar to the ones Hermione wore. He shook his dark hair so a fine spray of water attacked the surrounding area in the bedroom.

When he came back, a second, hotter cup of tea was next to hers. He saw Hermione in the kitchen. He settled down next to where she had been. She returned with two plates. On each was a massive juicy slab of a jam and cream cake, like a Victoria Sponge.

"I figured you didn't have anything nice to eat." They ate slowly, talking through strawberry jam and oozing cream, laughing and smiling. They drank their tea and snuggled closer together. The fire glowed blue and then purple, a colour-changing enchantment on the fireplace.

"_Accio lemonade! Accio glasses!"_ Two glasses and a bottle of Low-Fat Colour-Changing Lemonade shot through the kitchen door. They drank and then Viktor got his reading glasses, a pair of thin wire spectacles that enhanced the deep brown of his eyes.

They read together. Viktor was reading _Oliver Twist_ by Charles Dickens and Hermione was challenging herself by reading _War and Peace_ in the original Russian.

Later that night, as Hermione lay asleep, next to Viktor on the sofa. His arms circled her slim waist protectively. Her hands were on his chest. He looked down and smiled.

When he saw her wearing one of his tee shirts, he had felt a surge of possessiveness and he loved it. She was so caring and considerate and calm. She brightened up his life and made even the most boring and irritable days seem worthy.

Her hair tickled his chin and he dipped his head and the scent of her met his unworthy nostrils. She smelt of herbal tea and baking and the clinging scent of ink. All the things that showed her life.

Viktor sniffed appreciatively at her scent and licked at a stray piece of cake in the corner of his mouth. That coupled with the scent of Hermione.

It tasted like Heaven.

He could get used to the taste of Heaven.

Fin.


End file.
